Carnival Rides
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This is also a romance fic, but mostly humor. Here, Duo and Hilde bump into each other at a carnival. They spend the day each other and have some fun...I don't want to give too much away...But Duo does something really funny!!


****

Carnival Rides

There was a large carnival on Earth at the United States. Duo decided to come. He went alone because none of the other pilots, especially Heero didn't even want to come. He was surprised that Trowa didn't come, him who used to work at a circus, he'd fit right in. It was just two years after the battles with the colonies. Duo felt like celebrating, even though he had to do it himself!

Hilde was also there, alone. She didn't know Duo was there either. She didn't want to go back home until she had some fun.

Duo was throwing baseballs at some milk bottles to try to tip them over. _This game's rigged!_ He thought to himself.

He felt a nudge and somebody dropped some cotton candy, tickets and a caramel apple.

"Oops, sorry!" the person he colided with bent down to pick up the scattered articals, "my caramel apple and cotton candy is no good now."

"Let me help you, " Duo said, bending down. He looked down to see a familiar face, "Hilde?"

"Duo?" she looked up to see his handsome face.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see you again!" Duo laughed, "what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Germany, or on a colony somewhere in outer space."

"Same here," she mumbled, throwing her caramel apple and cotton candy away. She put her tickets in her back pocket.

"Last time I saw you," Duo pointed at her and smiled, "you had an IV in your arm and you were taken into the emergency room." Duo touched her arm, "how are you? You okay?"

"I'm fine Duo, I'm just fine," she blushed. _Is he going to call me a stupid fool again?_ She thought.

"Well, I'm glad we bumped into each other." He picked up his last ball, "want me to win you something? That is," he peered behind her, "unless you're here with somebody."

"Oh, I'm alone," Hilde said with a smile.

"Me too," Duo mumbled.

"The others didn't come?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "no, they all have to loosen up and learn to have some fun. Especially Heero!" he chuckled. "Show me what you want and I'll win it for you."

Hilde walked close to the counter and looked at the animals, "hmmmm," she murmured, "that one," she pointed to the biggest one. A large stuffed giraffe.

"You like giraffes?" he gasped, trying not to laugh.

"So?" she crossed her arms. "I think they're cute!"

"Okay," he shrugged. He took a deep breath as he pulled his arm back and heaved the ball to the milk bottles. They all broke into pieces. "Pretty hot, huh?" he said.

"Here you go," the clerk gave him the large giraffe.

Duo thanked him and gave it to Hilde, "what do you want to do next? Since we're both here, might as well spend the day together." He put his arm around her shoulders. "You wanna go in the Tunnel of Love?" he joked, pulling her closer.

"Some other time," she forced herself to smile. She shivered when she heard loud screams coming from the roller coaster. "That looks like fun!"

"Didn't you just eat?" Duo asked, "you're supposed to eat _after_ all your throw up rides!"

"I didn't even eat enough to throw up," she said. "Come on Duo!" she urged, "I'll be fine." She took his hand and pulled him to the roller coaster, "you're not afraid are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" he gasped, "I'm a gundam pilot! I don't even know the meaning of the word!"

"Then let's go!" she gave the man the tickets sat in the seats. She pulled the bar in front of her. She turned to look at Duo, who was looking down. 

"Everybody looks like ants," he observed.

"Hey, want until we go on the Ferris Wheel!" Hilde laughed.

"The Ferris Wheel?! What about the Bunker cars?"

"I haven't forgot about those," Hilde said, giving him a slight push.

"Hey, careful!" he shouted playfully. The ride jerked forward, "whoa, it's starting."

They started going up, up, up, up. Hilde prepared herself to scream. She looked at Duo. He bit his lip as he looked back at her. The roller coaster started to go down and Hilde threw her arms up in a scream. 

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Duo kept saying. He closed his eyes, "I can't look!"

They looped the loop and Duo's braid flew beside his face, "Tell me when the ride's over!!" he shouted.

"Duo, open your eyes!" Hilde ordered, "I thought you said you weren't scared! You'll feel better if you scream."

Duo opened his eyes to see him looking at the ground as they were twirling around, "Ohhh shit!" he shouted, "we're gonna die!!"

"Duo, you should be used to this!" Hilde said, grabbing his hand. "Pretend you're piloting your mobile suit."

"Deathscythe is nothing like a roller coaster!" he groaned, squeezing her hand.

People behind Duo and Hilde began laughing. "Hey, shut up!" Hilde said. "It's not funny!"

"Is it over yet?" Duo asked, turning his head to Hilde's. His face was white as a sheet..

"Almost," she said. The roller coaster came to a stop. Hilde moved pushed the bar over their heads and helped Duo up. "Still wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"No," he mumbled, limping off the ride.

"Bumper cars?" 

"No way."

"Carousel?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head.

"Tunnel of love?" she said, anger filling her voice.

"Okay," he said. He shot her a wild grin.

"Duo Maxwell, you did this on purpose!" she shouted, pushing him away.

"Fooled ya, didn't I?" he crossed his arms.

"Why you…" she grunted, getting in his face, "I ought to rip your flippin' braid off!"

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, touching her nose.

"Really?" her hard features disappeared and her mouth dropped open.

"Would I lie?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, I guess you can go on the Ferris Wheel, now, huh?" she said.

"No way!" Duo shook his head, "we already went on the ride you wanted, it's my turn."

"Fine, let's go," she dropped her hands to her sides, "you're no fun, Duo!"

"Oh I wouldn't say _that!_" Duo took her hand and led her to the Tunnel of Love. They sat in the heart shaped boat and paddled through the tunnel. It was dark inside the tunnel. They couldn't see a thing.

"Great, Duo, now we're lost!" Hilde snarled, "how are we supposed to paddle through if we can't see where we going?!"

"Did you expect us to come out of the tunnel right away?" he moaned, cupping her chin. Through the darkness, he kissed her lips. "Still mad?"

"You got lucky this time, Duo," Hilde whispered. 

"Ha!" he grunted, "really? Admit it, you wanted to come all along!"

"You're dreaming," Hilde murmured. She pressed her lips against Duo's. 

"Actually, I'm glad I did come alone," Duo said.

"Me too," Hilde agreed. 

They paddled through the tunnel and got out. "Okay," Duo said, taking her hand, "_Now_ we can go on the Ferris Wheel!"


End file.
